


Уходи

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dramedy, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, RPF, Romance, Whump, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Как смонтирован сюжет?Был твой друг -Бац! - друга нет.
Relationships: Gleb Samoylov/Konstantin Bekrev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Уходи




End file.
